Talk:Cretaceous Calamity
The number Apprently, according to DragonGod on ZTV, the number of animals are still unconfirmed. Dinoman96 11:51, 4 May 2008 (UTC) WHEN IS IT GOING TO BE RELEASED. 20:07, 7 June 2008 (UTC) CRETACEOUS CALAMITY WAS A HOAX! Shut it n00b! Itll be released when its released! Xtremepieman 12:01, 8 June 2008 (UTC) He means the date. 14:42, 15 June 2008 (UTC) lol BRR, your post fails more than that other guys. Xtremeshitt0r 11:39, 16 June 2008 (UTC) LOL Epik phale BRR... Epik phale... - DragonGod 21:33, 12 June 2008 BTW, i still believe that the "mammoth" on the boxart is a mastodon. Kthxbi. Dinoman96 11:56, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Looks more like a mammoth to me. Black rhino ranger 19:19, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Release date Definetly in 2009. Black rhino ranger 11:02, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Uh...WTF? Its not gunna take that long to release. They even said it would be released sometime in the late summer. Xtremepieman 11:35, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Umm..what's happening here? - Simba (MMM member) 30th of August then. Black rhino ranger 16:27, 21 June 2008 (UTC) There is no confirmed date yet. 16:30, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Let it release on that date. Black rhino ranger 19:18, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Uh....BRR, your'e not a MMM member. You can't tell them when to release a pack. Xtremepieman 21:56, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I meant, The non MMM Members will wait untill then, Plus it is better for them to release that time just to make sure the bugs are fixed. Black rhino ranger 16:08, 5 August 2008 (UTC) They'll release it whenever they want. Stop pestering them. 16:18, 5 August 2008 (UTC) No one comands me. Black rhino ranger 06:00, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah BRR, thats exactly why you get banned everywhere. You don't listen to the admins. Xtremepieman 14:04, 8 August 2008 (UTC) haha lol komodo lover (brr) you phail worse then vmkdouce lol Legojedij 18:16, 13 October 2008 (UTC) When Will It COME OUT I Think All You Guys Were Wrong.It May Never Come Out.Oh Can Some One Tell Me How To Get Downloaded Animals On Zoo Tycoon 2 Please Message Me On My Talkpage Thanks-- 01:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I WANT TO TOUCH DEEGEE'S BASS!! WHEN CEE CEE WILL CUM OUT????? king hoopla your an asshole everyone wants to use the pack and you canceled the goddamn project i hope your proud of yourself can people stop arguing? it is going to be a LOOONG time before it is released. 23:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well... We aren't going to get the expansion pack because they wimped out on it. I can't believe that it was canceled 2 months ago and I didn't find out till now! Raptors Does anyone know if MMM will be resizing the game's Dromaeosaurids?Faunman 23:30, December 25, 2009 (UTC) not the velociraptor, they're just reskinning it, they probably will resize it, because it is undersized, and they will probably undersize the utahraptor because it's WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY oversized, although deinonychus and utahraptor are getting a complete remake, not just modified 23:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hold on CC is cancelled. And it's kinda funny how you guys want CC but are criticizing the leaked content which is what made CC cancelled. --User: TyrannoFan 16:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) a question. is there a beta at mediafire? or is it a hoax? only DG can reply.. what about the chacharoontosaurus and theri in brunos vid? kill it and make another pack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN DragonGod, i think you should make another pack and SCREW cretaceous calamity! sure it was awesome but it is tasteless now with the bugs. how about.......... ZOO TYCOON 2: MONSTERS OF MYSTERY featuring 20 animals extinct, cryptid and little known. requires: EA, MM and ES. note: includes well known animals as well. i want people to have this because RR is going to take forever. tag line: display monsters! Animals- Tyrannosaurus Rex = 5 star temperate forest carnivore. Megalodon: 5 star coastal carnivore. Predator X: 5 star pelagic carnivore. Deinocherious: 5 star desert carnivore. Ninki nanka: 4.5 star wetlands carnivore. Mokele mbembe: 3.5 star rainforest herbivore. Triceratops: 4 star temperate forest herbivore. Sinosauroptrex: 2 star rainforest insectivore. Megamouth shark: 5 star benthic planktonivore. Okapi: 4 star rainforest herbivore. Coelocanth: 2 star benthic carnivore. Bigfoot 5 star boreal forest omnivore. Cadborosaurus: 4 star coastal carnivore. Brown Kiwi: 5 star temperate omnivore. Amphicolieas: 5 star grassland Herbivore. Mosasaurus: 4.5 star benthic carnivore. Ropen: 1.5 star tropical carnivore. Frilled shark: 3.5 star benthic carnivore. Bairds beaked whale: 5 star pelagic piscivore. European dragon: 4 star boreal forest animal. Objects- jaws music rock. cryptid music rock. i now have more ideas for animals! Boar crocodile: 4 star temperate swamp carnivore. Anatosuchus: half star temperate swamp insectivore. Kasai rex: 5 star rainforest carnivore. Loch ness monster: 4 star loch carnivore. new biomes. temperate swamp loch other object ideas- deep sea themed buildings and objects t-rex statue animatronic dinosaurs dinosaur themed safari ride cryptid themed sky tram now i have ideas for maps! deep sea junior small temperate swamp large late cretaceous montana large kasai valley large the gambia medium and my animal ideas keep coming! spinosaurus: 5 star temperate swamp piscivore and scavenger. food ideas! scavenger food man, more ideas keep coming. african lungfish: 4 star wetlands insectivore. more food ideas- water bugs more ideas for buildings! cryptid gift cart strange foods restraunt: tai water bugs, smoked snake, goats testicles and roast tarantula. could someone please..... could someone please give me a link to where to get leaked CC content? 23:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Xtremepieman Naw. And you can screw yer list, AND yer mum. MMM isnt kiling CC and definately not replacing it with your shitty idea. Esepecially after vandalising my wiki page. :D I did NOT Vandalise the page. the suprise? What is the MMM suprise? At least give a hint. And a link to Belugamads Hadrosaur mesh template for my own pack.